Buckets and other implements for earth moving or materials handling machines such as excavators may be formed with a pair of parallel pins for engaging with the arm of the machine. Quick couplers are sometimes used which couple to the parallel pins and also to the arm of the machine.
Quick couplers are thus attached to the machine's arm and allow implements to be easily attached or removed. A quick coupler allows an operator of a machine to attach and remove implements without moving from the cab or operating position of the machine.
In general, couplers include a pair of parallel pins for coupling to the machine's arm. A pair of recesses are formed in the coupler body and are configured to receive the parallel pins of the implement. One or more locking mechanisms lock the received pins into one or both of the recesses.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved coupler or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.